Con Dolor
by Marlene Tod
Summary: Respuesta al reto de Pelaio LilyxJames. No todas las relaciones son lo que parecen desde fuera, ni todos los matrimonios funcionan. Advertencia: Violencia.


**Con Dolor**

_por Marlene Tod_

* * *

La puerta de entrada se cerró con un fuerte golpe. Las paredes crugieron mientras unos pasos sordos avanzaban por el corredor hacia el comendor.

-¿Volviste?- Una voz de mujer salió desde la cocina dirigiendose al recién llegado.

-Es evidente.- Un gruñido contestó.

La cabeza peliroja de la mujer se asomó a la salita mientras James se dejaba caer en el sofá como un peso muerto. Lily se acercó a él, secándose las manos en un paño sucio.

-¿Qué hiciste para volver a estas horas? Ya acosté a Harry, ya es de madrugada y es Navidad... ¿Te parece normal?- En su voz había reproche. James pasaba los días fuera de casa, desde que Harry había nacido apenas pasaban unas pocas horas juntos, el trabajo en el Ministerio que le habían ofrecido hacía poco parecía absorverle por completo. Ella andaba atareada todo el día detrás del niño y se había visto obligada a dejar su empleo para atender todos los cuidados de que requería el pequeño.

-No es mi culpa. Se complicaron las cosas en el Ministerio, Lily, ya sabes como anda todo de revuelto ultimamente. Que sea Navidad no hace desaparecer el trabajo, sabes?- El moreno se quitó las gafas y se estiró en el sofá de cara al techo frotandose los ojos. –No te pongas histérica de nuevo, hoy no tengo ganas de discutir.

La mujer soltó un bufido.

-Histérica, eh? Yo no me pongo histérica, ¿Es que es pedir demasiado pasar unas Navidades los tres juntos? Son... bueno, _eran_ las primeras de Harry, James, es que no puedes hacer nada por tu hijo?-

James se levantó de golpe, situandose frente a Lily, que le miraba con rábia.

-¿...Yo no hago nada? ¿Es eso?-

-Sí, exacto.- La peliroja entornó los ojos un poco más.

-Bien.-

El moreno se fue en silencio a la cocina. La casa crugió de nuevo.

Cuando la mujer se acercó a la cocina James estaba llenando la cafetera de espaldas a la puerta. Lily se acercó a él, posando una mano sobre su espalda para llamar su atención.

-¿James...?-

El hombre prosiguió manipulando el aparato, ignorando el contacto. Los ojos fuertemente cerrados en un intento de contenerse y mantener la calma.

-James, te estoy hablando.-

No obtubo respuesta, el moreno cruzó la cocina desaciendose de su mano, sin siquiera mirarla. La expresión de la cara de la peliroja se crispó, labios apretados.

-¡James Potter!- Fue tras él a grandes pasos y le hizo encararla tirandole fuertemente de una manga de la camisa mientras el grito aún se propagaba por la cocina. El café que el moreno sujetaba se derramó sobre el suelo.

_Dolor._

Un chasquido había inundado el aire cortando el eco del grito. Las lagrimas acudian a los ojos verdes. El moreno permanecía aún con la mano en el aire después de la bofetada. La bajó y apartó la mirada de su mujer.

-¿Y tu me dices que no hago nada por Harry? Tú, precisamente, cuando desde aquí se nota que apestas a alcohol de nuevo, Lily. Nunca, nunca más te atrevas a acusarme así, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo, oyes? Te has vuelto una maldita amargada alcoholica y si sigues en esta casa es por Harry. Si tan harta estás de mi puedes irte, nadie te lo impide, con aquel amiguito gilipollas tuyo de pelo negro, con tu súperamigo de la infancia, y que pague él tu adicción de mierda, entiendes?-

Salió de la cocina dejandola allí de pie. Se sentó en el sofá del salón, golpeó la pequeña mesilla que tenia delante con un pie ahciendo trastabillar los objetos que habñia en ella. Undió la cabeza entre los brazos unos instantes intentando alejarse de todo, sin lograr nada. Finalmente se levantó de nuevo, recogió las gafas y se las metió en el bolsillo. Prefería seguir viendo todo aquello como un millar de manchas borrosas de alguna pesadilla que verlo nítidamente.

Cogió el abrigo y se sentó en un banco al otro lado de la calle, el frio de la noche le calmaría. No podía seguir en la casa mientras Lily le acusaba de todo lo malo que les pasaba. Se frotó los ojos de nuevo levantandose y hechó a andar calle abajo, perdiendose entre las sombras. El Ministerio era el único lugar al que podía ir.

En la cocina la peliroja se dejó caer en una silla. Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos. No quería salir de allí, no quería saber si James seguía en casa y no quería ir a ver si Harry seguía durmiendo, no podía mirarlo, se avergonzaba del tipo de vida que llevaban. A veces deseaba que nunca llegara a saber qué tipo de padres tenía.

Se dirigió hacia el armario y sacó un vaso y una botella de vodka. Volvió a la silla y se sirvió el primer vaso de una larga noche.


End file.
